Behind Closed Doors
by Chubbypandaz
Summary: When it come to love...age doesn't matter. Annabeth is a typical teenage girl. She has a bestfriend. She has two bickering parents. And a innocent litte sister. What happens when a she befriends an older, mysterious guy, who turns out to be her Social Studies teacher? Now, they are hiding from the world, the world, and their feeings for each other...all behind these closed doors.
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I know I haven't posted for a while, and I appologize. Although, I've had a blast writing this and I really enjoy it. Please read and review to tell me what you think of it! Thanks!**

* * *

"I wouldn't have to be writing this dumb ass check if you didn't forget to pay the bills on time!" I heard my mother's usually so angelic, musical voice shriek to the top of her lungs, downstairs.

I cringed at her foreign tone, shifting uncomfortably on my bed, trying not to wake my little sister, Katie from across the room...if she wasn't already awake. I watched her little face scrunch up, clutching tightly onto her stuffed panda bear pillow pet I had gotten her for her fifth birthday; this was a clear sign of one of her signature nightmares, something she had often now. Too often. She was so young, so innocent. She didn't deserve this. My parents were so stupid, so clueless of what they could do to Katie. Katie...and _me_.

"Well, at least I didn't forget my little daughter's ballet recital last night! She really wanted you to be there, Athena!" My dad spat, his voice faltering at the end as he called my mother by her real name. Even I paused for a moment. Father _never _called her Athena. It had always been 'A'.

Mother's parents were abusive and cruel, always teasing her as if she were never one of their own. Therefore, she was always impulsive, talking back to them right away and could never stop herself. She had such a 'wise mouth' her parents had named her after the wisest and strategic god, Athena.

"How _dare_ you call me by that name?" She sobbed, her throat so thick with the vileness of her words that I was surprised that it didn't choke her on the way out.

I let out a shaky sigh, glancing at the clock. 8:00 pm. It was too early to go to sleep, but I sure as hell didn't need to stay here and hear them scream back and forth at each other. Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder making a grunting sound as I felt it slap me across the back, and strapped on my grey converse. They matched my eyes incredibly, except mine were always darker, deeper somehow.

I walked out of my room and cascaded down the stairs, not caring if my parents heard me or not. They wouldn't care. They were too selfish to care. And I was right. I unlocked the back door and walked right out, not looking back. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was away from here.

I stopped at the first place I saw, which was a small bar that had just opened on the side of the street. I walked up to the door, and reached to pull the handle hesitantly. _If my parents found out...SHUT UP! THEY WOULDN'T CARE._ I fought myself for a while until I slung the door open and paraded in, one side of my brain congratulating me for being brave, and the other side of my brain cussing me out for being so stupid.

Walking into the bar slowly, I noticed that it was almost barren, a few customers drifting in and out. The security guard looked down at me, a dumb look plastered his face.

"ID?" He asked, his gruff voice very demanding. I looked at his outfit, and the box of pizza that sat next to him. Classic security guard.

I played with my bag, trying to find the fake ID that Thalia, my best friend, and I had made that one day. I made a mentle note to thank her for it, and litterally pinned it to the back of my brain. I fumbled with my fake card, and shoving it into his face. He looked at my picture suspiciously and I almost stopped breathing. Soon, he gave me back the ID and looked at me for a while.

"You look very young for 21 'mam.

I narrowed my eyes, but gave him an enough convincing smile. "Thank you." I replied, smugly, shoving my card deep into my pockets.

Running away from the *cough* fat security guard, I sat down at the bar, and the bartender came up to me. He was short and chubby, but his fingers were very long. He was almost bald, and his eyes were bloodshot, like he was suffering from an eternity without sleep. "What do you want?" He croaked.

I frowned. "Excuse me?" I asked stupidly.

"For a drink. What do you want." He explain as if I were stupid. The lack of sleep I've had must have been messing with my mind too.

"Oh," I replied lamely, "I'll have a whiskey."

He wrote it down on the sheet of paper in front of him, even though it was only one item, and turned around to go fetch it.

I heard a low chuckle, and I realized that I was sitting besides someone. Snapping my head up, I turned to find the most memorizing pair of eyes I'd ever seen in my life. They were as deep as the ocean its self, a lovely sea-green, only brought out by his carelessly tossed midnight black hair that fell over his eyes, making them only stand out even more.

"Some one is a little young to be at a bar..." he murmured under his breath, which smelled like the salt from the sea. Even though I knew that he was right, I flicked my blond curls behind me so that it ran down my slender back, giving him a snotty huff.

"Thank you for noticing, _dad. _I'll have you know that I am eighteen."

He raised his dark eyebrows, giving me a challenging look. "If your eighteen, then I'm 72 and still sexy."

I giggled involuntary. _You probably will be_. I thought before shaking my head, ashamed to think about this stranger like this.

"Well then," I asked, trying to make a conversation, "how old are you, 72 and still sexy?"

He scoffed, a smile playing on his lips. "You're cute..."

I felt my self turn bright red, and I let my hair fall over my face.

He seemed to see my reaction and straightened himself up. "I'm Percy." He told me, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Annabeth." I stated, taking his hand and giving him a polite smile. I tried not to think about how right his hand felt in mine.

"So, Annabeth," He began, eyes smoldering into mine,"what are you planning to be when you finish the twelfth grade?" This was a questions I have heard over and over, everyone expecting different answers.

"An architect." I said shyly, afraid that he was going to object, but he just nodded his head understandingly. I was liking this guy already. "What do you do?" I asked, trying to get the subject off of me. I hated talking about myself. It feels like people are just trying to find out my darkest secrets, and then when they get all they need, they stab me in the back.

"I'm a Social Studies teacher." Percy told me, fingering the cup that was in his hands. "I just got a job at a new school this year."

"Oh..." I replied, dumbfounded, my eyebrows furrowing. He was a lot older than I thought he was. The bartender came back with my drink. Percy stared at me as I played around with the cup, not knowing whether I should drink this or not.

"Don't." He advised me, reading my mind. I obeyed obediently, putting the cup down and pushing it away with my hand.

"How old are you exactly?" I questioned, crossing my legs together and turning my body so that it was faced toward his.

Percy gave me a dirty smirk before answering. "23." He whispered close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. My throat felt so dry that I had to swallow a few times before talking again.

"Wow," I cracked, scooting my body away from his a bit.

He seemed to notice and he smiled for the first time since I saw him, showing off his blinding, dazzling smile. "What, are you afraid of me or something now?"

"No!" I responded quickly. Too quickly. "No, it's just I was surprised. You're awfully young to be a teacher."

He shrugged, taking my drink and chugging it down. I raised my eyebrows, watching him finish the rest of the drink. Percy licked his lips and I felt my whole stomach drop. He took a quick look at his clock and grabbed his coat. Standing up, I felt my eyes widen at how tall he was, about five inches taller than my 5'9. "Well, Annabeth, it was very nice meeting you. Will I see you back here tomorrow?" He asked, hoping.

"Yes." I said without thinking, and I kicked myself for that.

He cracked another crooked smile before saying, "Okay then, see you tomorrow." And with that he walked out the door, his jaunty walk almost wanted to make me follow him home.

I took a deep breath before taking out my phone and checked the time. 10:34 pm. _Shit! I didn't mean for it to be this late! I just wanted to take a break, take some time away from my parents!_

Grabbing my things, I paid the bartender, leaving a bigger tip than needed, and hurried out the door.

As I got home, my parents were still hollering to the top of their lungs. This had to be the longest fight they've ever had. I sneaked back up the stairs and climbed into bed, not bothering to change my clothes. I reluctantly looked at the clock. 11:00 pm. I hated how time had a control about everybody's life. I hated how it told you what time to be there, what time to leave. How it told you what time to wake up and what time to sleep. I laid there, tossing and turning, thinking about Percy as I tried blocking out my parent's voices. I checked the clock...again. 11:30 pm. I groaned loudly, putting a pillow on my head to muffle the sound.

This wasn't the first night they've kept me up this late. It's been going on ever since I've moved from San Francisco, a few weeks ago. Now I begin a new school year at Goode High in Manhattan tomorrow, the school that promises to be "the best of the best." They wait until they think Katie and I are asleep and they go off, like a machine gun that won't run out of bullets. I rolled my dull, bloodshot grey eyes, taking out my journal. A journal that I wouldn't ever let anyone read, even Thalia, who was my fierce, crazy best friend. I've known her ever since I've moved here-she was the only one who really opened up to me. Even though I've only known her for a few weeks, I've felt as if I've known her my whole life. She was generally a nice person, but pick with someone she cares about and she goes all diva on you.

Chewing on my pencil lightly, a guilty nervous habit of mine, I flipped through what seemed like a hundred pages of my architectural drawings. While running helps other people relive of stress, drawing these things help mine. I'd love to be a building constructor one day, but Mother wouldn't approve. All she wants me to be is a doctor, someone who is 'well-respected' and 'rich." But to me, being rich and well respected means nothing if I'm unhappy.

Lightly tracing over the paper, I sketched the rest of the sky scraper I was designing. It rises about 500 stories high, and I hoped one day that I could be sitting in that building I designed, working on the next one I would construct. I smiled secretly to myself, drawing the last of the many windows onto the single sheet of paper. Once I was finished, I didn't even notice that the house was silent. Dead silent. I shoved my pencil into my journal, locking it tightly, and put it next to my bed rest. Clicking off the lights, I thought if the green-eyed boy I saw today until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I was going to need all the rest I could get for what tomorrow had in store for me.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! Also, remember to check out my other stories, True Fate and The Person Within! Thanks again! Review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews and favorites! It blew me away! Also thank ya'll so much for the 200 view... for only ONE chapter! But yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even more! I made it a little longer than my last one just for you guys! Review!**

**Shout Outs: Jessica, Guest, everett2, cherrio luvs churroes, Major facepalm, vivian, , zebra10126, Epicpandaz**

**Other Shout Outs: Cathy: I'm sorry it seems that way... but yeah he's going to be a teacher... it says it in the summary. But I bet it's going to turn out different. And yeah this chapter has A TON of details! Please keep reading, hope you like and thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

_Beautiful torn, grey eyes haunted me in my restless sleep; painfully intoxicating laughter echoed loudly in my ear, refusing to go away. I reach out to touch her sun-kissed skin, only to realize that she was never there. My fingers ached to tangle my hands in her long, blond curls._

* * *

I snapped my eyes open, slamming the bloody annoying alarm off, the one next to my lamp. I tried focusing my eyes, trying to read the time, but flashes of my dreams replayed over and over again, reminding me of something I couldn't have. For all I know, she's just another girl that I wouldn't see again. I tried again, thinking of that logic and I managed to read the time before my vision became blurry again. 6:05 am.

I groaned, burying my face into my hands. No matter how hard I try, her charming laugh still rung in my ears, and her eyes had scarred me in the back of my mind;I haven't decided if that was a good or bad thing yet. "Oh, Annabeth..." I whispered to the walls, knowing that they wouldn't answer back.

I couldn't understand what was happening to me. I _never_ lost my cool, in front of anyone, especially in front of a girl who was roughly five years younger than me. But it was just something about her, something that made me want to drop to my knees and be willing to do or sacrifice anything and was my guilty weakness, something I wouldn't ever admit to anybody, even if I was in my deathbed. I hated feeling weak. I hated not feeling control. And Annabeth is the only one that could possibly make me feel this way.

Standing up from my bed, I winced as I heard it creek, and sleepily made my way over to the mirror. I see a pale green-eyed boy, exhausted from what the world has thrown at him. His dark hair was thrown effortlessly over his eyes, but even a zombie had more life than the boy did. What little light was ever there had vanished, replaced with a cold and dark aura.

Strapping on my red velvet tie, I sighed and straightened it to align with my chin, putting on my suit for my first day of being a teacher at Goode High. This school was strict, from what I had heard, but the pay was extraordinary, and that was worth any stress that I could have. It was the only way I could pay for my apartment I have been staying in ever since the incident with my Mother...

I shoved that though aside, knowing that if I hadn't, I'd probably crash the car on the way to the school. I combed my hair so that it was messy, but fixed it in a way so that it looked formal enough to work at such a 'high class' school. I hurried down the stairs, grabbing my suit case that had the schools logo on the front, and looked through the handbooks and papers for the first day while shoving a granola bar down my throat.

It was pretty basic stuff, until my eyes scanned over a certain paragraph in the back. I read it out loud, trying to soak all the information in.

"You shall not have any relationship with any one of your student in any way-mentally or physically-excluding tutoring, extra help, etc. This will not only result in the basic penalty, but also may conclude in a consultation with the local police."

I scoffed, slamming the handbook close. _A relationship with a bratty teenager? Yeah, I think I'm good. _I thought to myself, fighting the urge to laugh out loud with no one home. Shaking my head, I grabbed my tight leather coat, locking the door on the way out and headed over to my large red convertible.

I turned on the radio, wincing when I heard the lyrics of the song.

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you.  
There is nothing I can really say... I can lie no more.  
I can't hide no more, got to be true to myself.  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you.  
So I'll be on my way._

Slamming it off, I shifted in my seat, getting a little more paranoid with every mile that I drove. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

As I walked down the large, marble hallways of Goode High, I cringed at the ominous sound of my new white sneakers squeak as they hit the floor. The school was a lot larger than I expected it to be-all three buildings are linked together, the roads intertwined like a complicated labyrinth. The main building, which I was in right now was three stories high, one for each grade level. The other two were for the lowest levels, and only one floor each.

I rode the sleek, metal elevator up to the highest floor staring at my reflection. Truthfully, I looked too preppy for my taste, but I had to go with the school uniform. I was wearing a completely grey skirt, which came up to my thighs, lined with green lace at the bottom, the two colors of the school. It came with a small shirt that only came up to my belly button, but they gave a small undershirt to go underneath it.

It also came with a pair of leaden colored socks, going up to half of my shin, and of course the annoying white sneakers. Lastly, it came with an opitional woolen jacket for the winter time that hugged tightly against my body. It was almost freaky how everything here matched my eyes, but that wouldn't actually be a correct statement. This grey was light, optimistic and inviting. My eyes are stormy, torn. They are lifeless, almost intimidating.

My hair was being impossible today, so I pulled it up, the only downside being that I had to tie it with a green ribbon...Gotta love magnet schools. I felt eyes wandering around the room, some passing me, some shooting daggers in my back. I held back a terrified whimper, pressing down and smoothing out my skirt. It was a little too short for my liking, but I wasn't going to complain. The last school uniform I wore had a skirt that touched the damn ground.

Soon, the elevator's bell rung, and the steel doors opened slowly... to chaos. It was like entering a bee hive-people were swarming to get to their first class of the day. I steered over to my locker, looking down the whole while. _Why could I feel people staring at me? Had I done something wrong?_

I slowly fumbled with the lock, turning it with trembling hands. "32...10...30." I mumbled to myself, then looked around to see if anyone saw me. I didn't need to be deemed 'the crazy girl who talks to herself' on the first day of school. Exchanging my small purse for my Language Arts and Social Studies book, I headed to home room, trying to memorize the map of the school.

I walked into Mrs. Dodds classroom, my home room and Language Arts teacher. There were rumors that she was downright evil. Others thinks that she's just strict. But there was a fact that they all agreed on. She picked favorites. And those who were favorites were safe. Others...not so much. I flashed her a hello smile, but she just watched me, her harpy-like eyes stalked my every move. I shuddered, putting down my books and looking up at the board as the alarming bell rang for us to start first period.

Mrs. Dodds wrote her name across the board, bigger than it need to be, and began to speak. "I'm Mrs. Dodds," Her raspy, animal-like voice began, "ONLY Mrs. Dodds. I'm not 'Mrs.D', 'D-Dog', or 'Harpy'. I am your teacher. Not your friends. Understood?" When no one answered, she asked harsher. "_Understood?"_ She hissed.

"Yes, Mrs. Dodds." We replied in unison.

One by one, she counted out loud, passing out folders for everyone. "One, two, three...". I made a face, rolling my eyes. _Oh, wow. She can count!_

"We are going to begin this unit by all naming what we want to be. You." She pointed to me, her beady eyes scanning my face, laughing at my terrorized expression. "Go first."

I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice as I stood up. "An architect." I told her, playing with my thumbs.

She gave me an approving look. "Wise choice. Sit." She demanded. I plopped down in my chair, sinking as far as it would let me. My cheeks burned as I felt the eyes of my classmates leave me one by one.

picked the next victim-I mean-student. "You. Stand." It was my best friend Thalia. She rolled her electric blue eyes, standing up and sighing overdramatically.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked again.

Thalia looked at me, gave me a wink, and turned back to Mrs. Dodds. "What's it to ya?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. I could have facepalmed. Of all places, she chooses now to turn into that drama bitch. The class busted out in quiet laughter, but was silenced when Mrs. Dodds hissed at them. She actually _hissed_.

"Answer the question."

Thalia again sighed, giving her a bored look. "You wanna know what I wanna be?"

"That's what I asked, yes." Mrs. Dodds said, exasperated.

"A unicorn." She stated bluntly.

The class went quiet. Dead quiet. My mouth dropped open and I swear I could have facepalmed. Of all the times she chooses to turn into the overdramatic bitch-that I love so much-she chooses _now._

"WHY?!" Mrs. Dodds asked, bewildered. "Why would you want to be a _unicorn_?" She spat.

Thalia sneaked me a look, a look only _I_ would understand. She remembers the time we've talked about this. I made the mistake of asking her what she wanted to be one day when she was hyped up on soda and candy bars. _Please don't say what I think you're going to say! _I shouted in my head, chanting it over and over again like an incantation.

"Because!" She said it like it was something obvious. "When I get mad I would be able to run around and stab people with my head!"

The class couldn't take it. They erupted into laughter, rolling around on the ground and slamming fists on their desks. I cracked a smile, mildly amused, but was scared for my friend's fate. Thalia kept a straight face, pretending to look offended. I had to give this girl props. She'd be an amazing actress one day.

I watched as Mrs. Dodd's face turn from red to purple. "ENOUGH!" She shouted to the top of her lungs, silencing the whole room. Thalia was still standing, showing off her pearly white teeth and ran her fingers through her spiky, black hair, which only brought out those amazing blue eyes even more. Any guy would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. Truthfully, she fakes being so tough. She doesn't get hyped up on those things. It's a mask that no one but I can see through.

"Thalia Grace, you have detention!"

I couldn't resist myself. "But Thalia didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed, regretting it as soon as the words escaped my mouth. A chorus of 'ooos' came from the sea of people sitting around me, and that she-harpy raised a dirty eyebrow at me. I recomposed my face quickly to look business-like, like I was in control, when truthfully I was spinning wildly out of it.

"Oh really?" She challenged.

"Yes. Thalia was just having fun, and you asked her what she wanted to be, so she told you her truthful answer." I told her, not being able to stop the words flowing out of my mouth. "I thought teachers were suppose to support children, especially there students, on anything they want to be, no matter how far away that may seem."

Mrs. Dodds looked like she was going to have a heart attack. "Why I oughta-" RING! Saved by the bell. So ironic. "Every body read pages one to twenty tonight, and as for you Thalia..." She said, waving a long fingernail in her face. "You're off the hook. But one more screw up and you are out of my class. Understood?" Thalia rolled her eyes but nodded. I knew that she didn't care, but she cared enough to stay in the advance classes.

She hurried to catch up with me in the hallway.

"God damn, Annabeth! That was the bravest thing I've ever seen you done." She said, surprised.

I laughed. "Well, no one is going to sit there and crush my best friend's dream, even if it's to be a unicorn."

She rolled her eyes. "What's your next class?"

I checked my list. "AP Social Studies with... Mr. Jackson."

"Me too!" She exclaimed excitedly. "That sounds like a hot name..." She added.

"Oh yeah. I heard that he was 6 feet of pure hunkyness." I shot back, the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

She totally ignored it. "I know right?" She giggled and took her seat. I followed her, plopping down next to her. I looked around, realizing that we were seated almost in the very front of the class. I sighed, taking out my journal and turned to a new page. What started as mindless doodling turned into a portrait of a pair of beautiful oceanic eyes, framed by dark cropped hair. His smile was perfectly lopsided; his teeth frightening white.

"Sorry I'm late class. Things ran a little late with the teacher meeting. Mrs. Dodds had some complications with one of her students." A deep familiar voice exclaimed, but my eyes stayed glued to the drawing. I could hear little chuckles from the students as I shaded in his pitch black hair. Looking up for the first time, Mr. Jackson was writing his name on the board, just as the Harpy did.

"I'm Mr. Jackson, and I'm very excited to have you all in my class." He welcomed us as he turned around.

As soon as he turned around and our eyes locked, he dropped his coffee all over the floor, leaving a brown stain.

I gasped, slamming my journal shut, again feeling those stalking eyes all over me. Three breathless words escaped his mouth.

"Oh. My. God."

* * *

**Huge clifthanger-I know. I'm just evil like that. MUHAHAH! :D Well, please remember to review at the bottom if you want a faster update and again thanks for all the suport. REVIEW!**

**PS: If you liked this story/chapter, please check out my other two stories that you may enjoy even more-The Person Within and True Fate!**

**PPS: I also have a poll on my page. If you guys could check it out and vote, that would be great! I want all of your opinions-they mean so much to me!**


	3. Chapter Three

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the lack of updating. I've been really busy lately and I know that you've really been wanting me to continue these stories. But a lot of things have been going on in my life, and it's been harder than I'd think it would be. But yeah, this story has gotten so much support, and I've been having a real blast writing this. The support I've received for this story is absolutely phenomenal! Thank you all so much; all your reviews and follows blow me away.  
But I do know that there have been many reviews saying that the plot is at to like the TV series Pretty Little Liars. I am well aware of that and I promise you that this story will not continue being the same as it. ****So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize in advance for any disappointments.**

******SHOUT OUTS: Superwriter13, Ginny-annabeth-katniss, Guest, ElmoDaHorse, tojieisnoob, Random Reader 14, Person, Stine Chan USA, Pickle, Guest, Guest, D.D, Hunter of Atremis101, FlorenceBradbury, Guest, hb15, youareawesome, cathy, WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, PJO rulz, Guest, Anonymous, Guest, zebra10126, Epicpandaz  
**

**Oh, and for those who have read the Person Within: I am not giving up on the story, but I am cutting it short.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy and please review! They mean so much-more than words can describe.**

* * *

** Percy POV**

Those haunting grey eyes. Those cascading golden curls. They matched the same girl that haunted me in my restless night. And now she's sitting in the front of my damp, cluttered classroom, her long legs folded politely, draped by that too-short skirt.

"Is something the matter, _Mr. Jackson_?_"_ Her light tone asked, as if she were the angel that came down from heaven to give Mary the good news. Her face was completely professional, no signs of giving herself away. But the edges around her eyes were a hard granite color-mixed with color but hard as stone- and she clutched her journal that she had slammed down so hard that her knuckles were completely white. She had no idea of the effect that she had on me when she said my name like that. My knees wanted to buckle, and my head spun rapidly. I gripped onto my wooden desk for what seemed like life support.

I shook my head, not being able to get a word out. I felt more like I was the student and she was the teacher, but I wouldn't ever admit that to anyone, even if I was on my deathbed. Clearing my sandpaper lined throat, I tried to treat her like any of my other students. I could feel their gossip wanting eyes and ears, recording every action and every word down on their greedy brains. "Ahem, no. Nothing's the matter...Ms?"

"Annabeth Chase." She replied,blushing a couple shades of red, her plump lips spread apart. _As if you didn't already know._ Her eyes seemed to mock, locking on mine then ripping it away. I was still waiting for her to open her journal, but she never flipped it open once, at least, not when I was around.

"Nice to meet you...Ms. Chase." She gave me a little nod of her head, but the grip on her notebook got tighter, if possible. I turned back to the rest of the class redundantly. I wanted to forget about everything. I wanted to forget I was a teacher, teaching a bunch of immature kids. I wanted to drop everything and run out of the class room and never look back.

"So, class." I began, "We will be starting this unit off with Greek Mythology, my favorite part of Social Studies." I informed them, their glassy stares looking straight through me. I watched to see whose reaction changed, and whose didn't. I tried my hardest not to look at Annabeth, failing every time I let my eyes and mind wander. "Can anybody name a couple of the gods that we will be learning about?"

A punk-like girl wearing mostly all black, matching her spiky hair, raised her hand, waving it around like a white flag-surrendering to the enemy.

"Yes? Your name please."

"Thalia Grace." She snapped, like I should have already known, like it was obvious. "Zeus. The king of the gods." Thalia added proudly.

I nodded approvingly. "Good. Next?"

A boy also wearing all black raised his hand. I picked him expecting him to stand up like all the other students, but he just sat there like a god damn annoying sack of potatoes. "Nico. Nico diAnglio." He said, his words like a sharp knife, cutting you with every remark. Was it bad that one of my own students scared me? Then again, I shouldn't be talking. I was... _infatuated _with one of them.

"Hades. The god of _death." _He barked in my face, all the way from the back of the classroom. "He can be a respectful man. I'm not saying he isn't. He's a man of his word. But, of course, there's a another side to every coin." Nico further more explained harshly, his pitch black eyes getting even darker. They were wicked; the kind of black you imagine in your worst nightmares.

"He doesn't forgive, a trait he passes onto his children. He's cunning, ruthless, and devious. Hades will stop at nothing to make your life a personal living _hell_ if he wants to." The fire in his eyes were getting brighter with every lifeless word that came out of his mouth. It was almost funny-he was referring to Hades as if he were his biological dad.

I forced myself to blink a couple of times, the room at a deadly still. "OK!" I said weakly, trying to get rid of the undeniable tension in the atmosphere. "Thank you, Nico for that VERY detailed description of Hades." I thanked him, trying not to let my voice crack or tremble.

Nico rolled his forever bored eyes and ran a hand through his dark hair, matching everything else on him, even his fingernails.

"So...anyone else?" I watched as grey eyes over here slowly raised her hand. I cringed, and I bet she did too. "Yes, Ms. Chase?" I asked like I was exasperated with her. I immediately regretted it, afraid that I'd given too much away, but I was the only one who noticed.

She stood up slowly, her eyes slowly coming together with mine. "Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. Athena is a very disciplined, quick thinking, and a wise woman. She is very brilliant and always takes precautions before acting. She loves architecture and excellent at strategy." Annabeth said without any hesitation, as if she'd rehearse that before.

_My Wise Girl..._I thought to myself, trying to keep in a smirk. I knew I shouldn't have been so possessive, but my mind had a thing of its own when it came to Annabeth.

A faint smile played on her lips, and I knew exactly why. Athena could have been her mother; they were so alike. I now realized that gleam in her eyes. At first, I had thought it was just a barrier, something to keep people away from her. But now, I realize that it is almost as she was analyzing you and your every move. A if she was prepared to take you down in a fight. I knew she would win, one way or another, and that scared me, being someone who was always in control.

A smile grew on my face. "Very good choice. Seems like you and Athena have much in common." I blurted out before thinking. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. Her eyes blazed with anger, as if she were saying, _Are you an idiot? How could you know we have ANYTHING in common?_

Before I could say a word, or even attempt to beg Annabeth with my eyes silently for her forgiveness, the bell rung, and the students ran out of here in a stampede, almost running me over.

Thalia was nudging Annabeth over and over again making a goofy face and pointing over to me. She blushed for what seemed like the twentieth time today, and started over to me, but she just dropped a single note on my desk and shot me a secretive glance. It took all I had not to go after her and her friend.

Sitting down now at my desk, I tried to recollect myself for the rest of the classes. This one had been a mess. I almost ripped up the note Annabeth gave me in anticipation, but finally calmed down my shaky hands enough to open it correctly, and forced my mind to read the elegant writing.

_Please meet me at the place we first met. We have a lot more to talk about than we thought. ~Annabeth._

That single note almost made me smile. Almost. It was shoved by under all the humiliation I felt-humiliation and pain. Pained, knowing that something like us couldn't exist in this chaos of a world we were living in.

The next bell rung, too soon, and another class of students came streaming in, chattering their noisy mouths off. I groaned out loud, asking God why he had to choose me, of all people to bring this misfortune on. Deep down, I knew that I'd probably deserved it. I wasn't exactly a _good_ person. And I sure as hell wasn't perfect. But there are so many more people that he could have chosen to torture.

I dropped my limp head into my hands, sighing heavily. This day was going to be a living hell.

**Annabeth POV**

There was only one thought through my mind. Percy Jackson was now my new Social Studies teacher. And there was nothing that I could possibly do about it.

I clamped my hands together and pursed my lips, making a straight line across my face as I stared at the plain white board. What subject was I studying again? Science? Math? Truthfully, I didn't give a fuck any more. I opened my journal, only to see the breathtakingly handsome face that I'd sketched. I could literally feel my heart tighten around the edges.

A slightly crumpled note was thrown in my direction, breaking me out of my trance. I opened it quickly, too irritated with myself to even spare a second glance at where the note had came from.

The scribble on the note were almost incomprehensible, but I managed to pick out some words.

_Please forgive me Annabeth. You mean the world to me, and I still have feelings for you. ~Luke._

I scowled deeply, ripping up the note loudly so that all the eyes of the class were glued on me. But I didn't care. I'd never forgive him for what he did to me. But I couldn't help shake that deep down, under all the tough covers that I put up for the whole world to see, I still cared for him. A lot actually. But I was too blinded my by furry that I felt at that moment. He just wanted to get under my skin. He wanted to find out what makes me tick, and that drives me crazy, because in the sickest way, that's what keeps me hoping that one day, he'll be the boy that I used to love. But I knew that boy was gone.

And yet I still sit here everyday,hoping and dreaming for something I know is an impossibility.

The bell rung sharply, echoing in my ears as I picked up my books in one swift movement and walked over to where Luke sat. He had a cocky aura, as if he _knew_ that I was going to come over here and _beg_ for him to come back. Well, he was terribly mistakened.

"Listen you son of a _bitch._" I spat at him, slamming my books on the table. "I will _never. EVER. _forgive you for what you did."

He stood up, and the confidence that I once had sunk into my stomach. Whether I liked it or not, he was a whole 4 inches on me. Luke stared down at me, his frightening blue eyes looking into my striking grey eyes. How could I have ever thought they were beautiful?

He chuckled darkly. "Wow if I knew that you were going to be this much of a bitch, then I would have cheated on you earlier. You _are_ a filthy whore." He said slowly through his perfect clenched teeth, every word like a needle piercing me through my skin. Walking out of the room, he slammed his shoulder into mine-so hard that it started throbbing-making all my books hit the floor. My journal flung the farthest, and landed perfectly conveniently at his feet.

A sly smirk appeared on his face. "Ooo." He cooed, "What do we have here?" Luke bent down to pick it up as I fumbled with my other books in my hands, watching desperately as he opened to the bookmarked page.

"Stop!" I cried out, trying to snatch the journal out of his hands, but his strength and speed outranked mine.

"_Who_ is this? He looks familiar..." He questioned tauntingly, turning the journal at different angles to get a good look at the face.

"No one!" I shouted. "Now _give it to me. Please_ Luke." I begged, tears stinging my eyes.

Luke dropped the book, ripping the picture of Percy out and tearing it to pieces. "If I can't have you, no one can. Understand?" I nodded my head, even though I wanted to rip his throat out.

I stared blankly at the shredded paper on the floor, scattered everywhere. No matter what that dick said, I knew he was wrong. His words were meaningless now. I was so tired of listening. I was so tired of useless people that I no longer cared about telling me what to do. From now on, I was going to do things my way, whether anyone liked it or not. Picking up the journal from the ground, I gathered my things together and with one step in front of the other, I left the shards of paper lying on the ground. I was going to do things my way. And my way only.

* * *

**Suggestions? Comments? Questions? Please review or PM me to ask me or tell me your comments! They mean the world to me, and I really want you guys' input on where this story may go. I also have a pole on my profile page that I would really love your opinions on.**

**Again, sorry if this sucked, and I hope you liked it! Remember to review! Thanks guys.**

**Review Question: Do you think I should make Luke come back and be some sort of threat to the Percabeth relationship? Just wondering!**


	4. Chapter Four

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am bewildered by the amount of response I am getting for this story. At first, I wanted it to be only a couple of chapters, but as it turns out I'm having a lot of fun writing this and have a longer plot so I'm going to _try _to work on this more often! Please keep reviewing and telling your suggestions and comments! They mean the world and encourage me to write faster! Again, thanks for everything and I hope you enjoy!**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Dynatide**: **Haha, I'm glad you think that way, but I'll have you know that a lot of people get married and date up to 10 years apart! Also, I'm a girl, just to clear that up.**

**envelope123:** **Thank you for that review, it was very appreciated. I love receiving long reviews, they really make my day.**

**whackadoodle100: yes, I did know that you can get arrested for dating a teacher, and I am very well aware that it's illegal. I'm just a bad ass like that ;) lol, jk but yeah I thought the story would be more interesting that way.**

**SkyeTai and Ic3InMyVains: No, I have never heard of that story… but thanks for reviewing!**

**Um: It clearly states their ages, 18 and 23 years old in the first chapter. I actually thought it was kinda slow moving but thanks for the CC. I also try to look for grammatical mistakes but sometimes I'm in a rush to update and forget to spell check and everything. I'm sorry if you think it's weird, but there are other stories out there that are even weirder so if you don't like mine then it's fine, but please don't take it out on the story.**

**Other Shoutouts: TheOddManOut, Cathy, Emily, Annabeth Weasley Fowl, Stine Chan USA, ElmoDaHorse, Jess, MexicanPr0digy, Guest, WiseGirlandSeaWeedBrain, camila15-12, Epicpandaz, zebra10126, **

**Blue Yellow Purple(This is the only way it will let me type ur name...)-O****f course I'd see your review :) How couldn't I? And thank you so much for the suggestions! Also, I wanted to thank you for always supporting me with all my stories, starting from the very beginning.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

One foot in front of another, I slowly inched my way to my doorsteps, dreading every second. I stared at my plain, shabby home, which was falling apart at the seams right before my eyes. But what good could I do? Father had stopped years ago trying to repair anything since the money has run short. Needless to say, it was his fault, spending it on worthless junk that my Mother would chastise him for buying it later on.

I stepped onto my porch, pulling out the key and jamming it into the slit on the doorknob. Turning it harshly, I pushed against its metal frame, groaning in exasperation when it wouldn't fly open. I tried again, this time kicking it with my foot. I heard the rusty creak of the hinges and the door slowly, but steadily opened.

Thanking the Lord silently, I stepped inside and convulsed heavily at the change in temperature. I slammed the door shut, pressing my body against the door letting out an exhausted sigh, cringing as I saw the mist that came from my mouth. Was it that cold in here? Wrapping my arms around myself, I told my unresponsive feet to move, trying to find the thermometer. The house almost felt abandoned, as if no one's been home for years. I gently walked across the wooden floors, which groaned at the slightest of movements, as if there were ghost in the house that I tried desperately not to wake up.

I switched on the heat, and let out a sigh of relief when the house started warming up.

"Mother? Father? Katie?" I heard a hoarse voice ask, that I soon recognized to be my own. It was a stupid and utterly pointless question to ask, knowing that my parents were at work and Katie was still at school, but I still hoped one day that they would be home, to welcome me with open arms, like a true family should. But what I have isn't a true family. It's twisted, revolting, and screwed up. And I have to learn to accept it.

Of course, there are times that I wish. I wish that they were there for me when I fall-when I need someone in my life. I wish that I could bond with them, like a normal daughter should. I wish that I could look up to them, thinking that they are as close to perfect as someone can get. But soon enough, I wake up from this sick fairy tale, and realizing that wishing on a star doesn't work. I realize that it's just fake hope that keeps me holding on to something impossible.

I pull out my journal from today and open up to the page where Luke tore out. I scowled at the tear, and then threw it across the room, rubbing my temples. What is wrong with me? I think I conked my head too many times. Whatever feelings I had for Per... _Mr. Jackson-_I corrected myself_-_had to be fake. It was probably just my stupid teenage girl hormones. If he ever found about this, he'd get me removed from his class immediately. What did I think he would actually do? Like me _back?_

I laughed dryly out loud, letting my light tone echo throughout the hollow house. Maybe I should just forget about it. It wasn't like he was going to come anyway. I glanced at the clock. 5:30 pm. Father would be home soon enough. I took one last look at the journal before turning off the lights and collapsing into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I stormed into my apartment, closing the door so hard that I was afraid that I might fall off. Then again, I didn't _care _if it fell off anymore. I didn't care about anything anymore. There was only one thing that I mattered anymore. And it was the fact that Annabeth Chase is in my class. And I was the teacher.

I was furious. Furious that I let my emotions get the best of me, and get so attached to someone that I've only known for a few hours. So attached that I start to realize that we couldn't ever be. And that killed me. More than anyone could ever realize. It killed me, realizing that I couldn't ever hold her hand. It killed me, realizing that I couldn't ever treat her right, like a normal guy could. Hell, we couldn't even go out into public with each other.

My little Samoyed came running out barking his little head off. I did _not_ have time for this. He was climbing up my leg, howling for attention. "Snowie! Screw off!" I almost kicked him, but when he hung his head and slowly walked away, I ran over to my little snowball and picked him up with one hand.

"Awww I'm sorry. I had a bad day at school today. You didn't do anything to me." I told him in a babyish voice, letting him lick my face. His name was incredibly ironic, for two winters ago, I had found him lost and hungry outside my house in a snowstorm, and he's been with me ever since.

I sighed, shaking my head. I'm sitting here, talking to my dog at 7:55 in the afternoon with absolutely nothing to do. Wait. 7:55?! Holy shit, I'm late! I grabbed my coat and keys and ran into the car. I had almost forgotten about Annabeth's note.

I arrived ten minutes late, but she wasn't there. Thinking that she probably was just running late, I headed over towards the bar and ordered a drink, sitting in the same seat as I did just yesterday.

The chubby bartender came up to me and raised an eyebrow. "Back again?"

I flushed, nodding my head in shame and playing around with the glass of water that he brought for me.

"This doesn't have to do anything with the girl sitting next to you yesterday, does it?"

I choked on...nothing really, going into a crazy coughing fit. "No! What makes you think that?" I exclaimed, horrified. Too horrified. I wasn't the best actor when I lost my calm.

"She was a fine young lady; a bit young for you wasn't she?" He questioned, that all-knowing gleam in his eye almost terrifying. I knew he wasn't trying to be mean-he really wanted to know.

"Yeah, I guess. Four, five year difference?" I guessed, scratching the back of my neck and glancing at my watch again.

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice." The bartender began. "That was a sweet and smart young lady from what I could see. She's a keeper. Don't let her go." He warned. "You might regret it."

I blinked a couple of times trying to take in his words. I knew he was trying to be friendly, but I hated people telling me what to do, even when it came down to something like this. "Thank you." I said sharply. "I'll try keeping that in mind. Do you know what time it is?"

"8:45."

I sighed, thanking the bartender again and left him a tip. It was clear that she didn't care as much as I cared, and I was foolish to think that she could. How could she ever want an old creep like me? I turned around on one heel and headed toward the door.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

_"Percy wait!" I cried, trying to step forward towards him, but every step that I'd take, he'd take five more. He was always in front of me, untouchable in every way. I cried out to him, wanting him to hear me desperately, but he wouldn't even turn his cheek. "Please!" I begged for what seemed like the hundredth time._

I snapped my eyes open, my forehead beaded with perspiration. My chest was heaving heavily and I was breathing like I had just finished a marathon. My heart thudded out of my chest, the sound somewhat close to a thunderstorm. Turning my head sharply, I looked at my clock. 8:30. "_SHIT_!" I cursed out loud, grabbing my keys and shouting over my shoulder to my parents that I was going to the store.

_Another white lie..._

"Be back soon honey." My Father replied before going back to watching the football game with Mother cutting carrots in the kitchen silently. It was like watching two people in completely separate worlds, unaware of each other. _Well, at least they aren't fighting. _I thought to myself, now speeding down the road at forty miles per hour.

I ran through the doors, afraid that I was too late, but ran into someone's chest instead. "God, watch where your going!" I chastised, holding my head. I felt the stranger's arms wrap around me, holding me tightly against their body.

"Annabeth?" A familiar voice said, as smooth as butter. I froze and looked up to that insanely beautiful face that I couldn't ever forget. "Perc-I mean," I fumbled, shaking my head. I couldn't think clearly when I was around him. "Mr. Jackson."

"Please. Don't." He begged.

I bit my lip, feeling his warmness surrounding me as brilliant grey met the wild color of the ocean. I don't know exactly how long we could have stood there, but getting lost in his eyes made me forget about everything. Every stress, every bother in the world vanished.

Too soon, his grip loosened, and I held back a whimper. "I'm sorry I was so late. I fell asleep and it was such a stressful day and-" I rambled, looking down at my converse.

"Hey." He said, putting a finger to lift up my chin, interrupting me. "I know. It's fine."

"No, it wasn't." I argued. "You were about to leave." I stated, and I watched guilt flood onto his face.

"I know. But I didn't." Percy winked and I almost screamed. "Come on." He said, barely audible, grabbing my hand and leading me into the bar. He flashed his ID passing the security guard, taking me in with him. I felt childish, which bothered me tremendously, but I didn't say a word.

He sat down across from me, leaning forward. "So you wanted to see me." He smirked, every word sending another volt of electricity into my body.

I nodded, not trusting my voice just yet. My hand was still shaking from when he held it-so lightly as if he were afraid that he'd break me if he held onto it tightly.

"And I doubt it was because of the assignment I assigned?" He joked, his eyes sparkling even in this dim lighting. Damn! How did he do those things? Things that made him seem perfect-not human.

I gave him a wary look. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be teaching at Goode High?"

He shrugged, then showed off his perfectly white teeth. "You never asked."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What about you? Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be going to Goode High?"

"You never asked." I mocked him, earning me an appreciative laugh.

"I meant what I said. You're cute."

At first, that was a compliment. But now...

I shook my head, looking at the floor. He frowned, trying to meet my eyes. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I want to be friends but...we can't be. And you know it. Not anymore." Percy remarked, stating the obvious, resting a hand on my shoulder as I winced, recoiling from his touch.

His evergreen eyes grew large as they got worried. "What happened?" He demanded. "Did someone hit you?" The tone in his voice was almost murderous, and it scared me. As much as I couldn't stand Luke, I didn't want him hurt. "No. No, a student ran into me today." I lied, not telling him the complete truth.

He came over and pulled the collar of my school uniform down a bit, to reveal a giant bruise on my shoulder. "Who did this to you?" He asked, running his fingers over the injury. I jumped, not because it hurt, but because my stomach jerked and turned feeling his touch there.

"Luke Castellan." I admitted. "He got mad at me today and hit my shoulder with his, harder than he thought. Please, don't do anything Percy. I'm fine." I pleaded, holding one of his hands.

"But he can't just _do_ that and get away with it. You're just a little girl!" He exclaimed, anger shaking in his words.

_Little girl? Is that what he really thinks of me? That I'm just another innocent little girl?_

I stood up, trying to hold back tears. I was nothing to him. Just another one of his students. Just another _little _girl that he has to protect. I _mean_ nothing. "I need to go." I said urgently and tried hurrying out of the bar.

"Wait!" He cried, holding onto my hand. "What's wrong?"

I let out a shaky breath. "Just let me go." I commanded, ripping his grip from my arm and ran out the doors and slammed down the gas pedal on my car, fighting tears the whole ride home.

* * *

**Giant cliffie! Sorry! Lol, please keep reading to see what happens and remember to review! Love you all!**


End file.
